This invention relates generally to heat press machines and particularly to an insulation system for use with such machines.
Heat press machines of the type under consideration such as heat lettering machines are subject to a number of problems resulting from the heat generated by the heater platen. Heat problems are aggravated because the machines are frequently maintained in an "on" condition, even though pressing time may amount to less than twenty seconds, because of the considerable time required for warm up.
One of the primary problems associated with excess heat is, of course, operator comfort. The operator is of necessity working in close proximity to the heater platen and this is particularly true during the time that the transfer insignia is being arranged on the article to be processed.
Another problem results from the fact that radiated heat tends to warm up the working enviroment considerably, so that it becomes desirable to cool down the working area, which can be a considerable air conditioning expense. In addition, there is also the related problem of heat loss from the machine particularly during the relatively long period between pressings.
Yet another problem resides in the fact that the base platen is relatively close to the heater platen because this results in the base platen being radiated with heat from the heater platen. This causes problems when certain types of insignia are used because the transfer material tends to curl and is difficult to arrange properly. In fact, in some instance it is necessary to shut the machine off until the base platen cools sufficiently to permit this type of transfer to be pressed.
These and other problems are solved by the insulation system of the present invention in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.